


Just Friends

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione asks Harry to pose as her boyfriend.





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

             I knew it was a bad idea from the start.  It was enough trying to keep Dumbledore’s Army a secret from Umbridge without participating in Hermione’s little drama.  I kept telling her that Ron would notice her in his own good time.

            “I’m tired of waiting,” she stormed.  “Everyone but me has a boyfriend.”

            “I don’t have a boyfriend,” I smirked.  

            “You know what I mean.  Ginny’s two years younger than me, and she’s had loads of experience with boys.”

            I let that one alone.  I only hoped she never repeated it to Ron.

            We were sitting in the Room of Requirement, which thoughtfully provided a sofa.  Hermione had asked to talk with me after the others left.  She outlined the most bizarre plan I’d ever heard.

            “You don’t have to kiss me,” she added hastily, her cheeks pinking.  “Just hold my hand in the corridor between classes, and put your arm around me while we’re studying in the common room.”

            “It won’t work, Hermione,” I said firmly.  “Ron knows I’d never come on to you because of how he feels about you.”

            “Exactly how does he feel about me?” she demanded.  “Why can’t he manage to tell me?  I’ve given him every encouragement I can think of.  Why, I don’t believe he’d notice if I walked into the common room stark naked!”

            “Oh, I think he’d notice,” I grinned.  “Let me know when that’s about to happen.  I don’t want to miss it.”

            “Please say you’ll help me, Harry,” she begged.

            “I nearly lost Ron’s friendship last year, Hermione.  Even after we made up, things were tense between us for a long time.  I won’t run that risk again.  Why do I have to be the one to help you?  I’m sure Neville or Seamus would be glad to pose as your boyfriend.”

            “No, it has to be you,” she insisted.  “Let’s practice.”

            She scooted closer and grabbed my hand.  

            “Lace your fingers through mine,” she directed.  

            “No,” I protested, jerking my hand away.  “I can’t pretend I fancy you when I don’t.”

            She looked as if I had slapped her.  

            “Am I that loathsome?” she asked, her voice breaking. 

            “Of course not.  Please don’t cry,” I begged, but it was too late.  Tears began gushing down her cheeks.  

            “Why don’t you just come right out and say it?  I’m not pretty enough to be your girlfriend!”

            “No!  I mean, yes, you’re pretty enough, but we’ve always been just friends,” I said desperately. 

            She ran away sobbing.  The sofa vanished; leaving me sprawled on the cold stone floor.  

            The door to the Room of Requirement closed behind me as I stepped into the corridor.  To my astonishment, Ron had his arms around a still-sobbing Hermione.  

            “What did he do to you?” he demanded, gently wiping away her tears with his handkerchief.  

            “He thinks I’m too ugly to be his girlfriend,” Hermione choked out.  “He wouldn’t even hold my hand.”

            Ron shot me a murderous glare.  

            “I wondered why you asked her to stay behind, so I waited,” he said coldly. 

            “Hang on,” I protested.  “She’s the one who asked me to stay.”

            Ron turned his attention back to Hermione, gently kissing her wet cheeks.

            “Don’t pay him any mind,” he whispered.  “Everybody knows his track record with girls.  You’re beautiful, Hermione.  I’ve loved you for so long, only I didn’t have the courage to tell you.”

            “Oh, Ron!” 

            Hermione grabbed his face and kissed him.  The Room of Requirement opened behind them, revealing a large bed surrounded by dozens of tiny candles.  I didn’t wait to see if they went inside.  Whether Ron returned to the dormitory later tonight or in the morning, I knew I was in for it.  

            

                    

 


End file.
